Tanuki I love you
by RinneNoTsumi
Summary: Akira wears to much eyeliner earning him the title of "Tanuki", but he's also an arrancar. What will happen when he meets the protagonists of Bleach?
1. Arrival

_A/N: Moshi Moshi! This RinneNoTsumi! I hope you like me story it's a Bleach one starring one of my OCC's. It might become a yoai depending on what you guys think. I will put in lemon later probably. Well enjoy. This is in the manga by the way…_

It was a late night. The moon shown down from the midnight sky, a bell rung from a convince store door. An unfamiliar young man walked out. He held in his hand a bag full of ramune Japanese sodas and some apples. The man made his way casually down the road.

He seemed like your average night weirdo, tons of black eyeliner, and a strange mask piece covering his right eye. But this was not true he was an arrancar. He was currently residing on the human world though. He had nothing against humans he thought they were just merely annoying creatures.

After about 10 minutes of walking he reached his apartment. It was two bedrooms one, cozy, good for one person. He dug into his blue jeans pockets and pulled out a set of keys with a raccoon charm attached that a little girl gave him earlier remarking he was a "Tanuki-shonen" (raccoon-teenage boy), he didn't want it but she threw it at him anyways hitting him in the ear. The man opened the door.

He lay down on his bed. He would need his rest because tomorrow he would be attending the local high school. Little would he know that this would lead to a whole lot of excitement? For better or worst.

_A/N: Okay I know that was short. But that was just the prologue, tell me what you think. Yeah his description was vague but I'll tell you more about him later in the next chapter. RinneNoTsumi signing out!_


	2. First Day Of School pt 1

_A/N: NYAPPY! It's RinneNoTsumi! I hoped you like the first chapater of Tanuki I Love You, well here's the second chapater, enjoy!_

He woke up to the sound of the constant ring of the alarm in his room flashing ir was time to get up. Groogily he opened his eyes and let out a long yawn. Slowly he got out of his four-post bed and made his way to the small bathroom.

Undressed he got in the steamy shower. The black make-up ran down his face. He took some shampoo that the land lady gave him and ran it through his chocolate dark brown hair, the bubbles hid the red almost black natural highlights which spread out throughout his hair. The water ran over his pale skin making it slick.

A little later after he spent at about 20 minutes getting on his make-up and his new school uniform. The uniform was a white button up-shirt and tan pants. He grabbed his school bag and slung it over his slim back and headed out of the door.

Finally he reached the school building. The teacher called him up to the front of the room, she seemed so carefree. "So tell us your name" cheerily she said.

"My name is Akira Kuraiozuka…." He muttered, he wasn't much of the talker.

"Okay Akira, go take your seat" she pointed to a desk near the back of the room.

Akira turned on his heels and walked shoulders slumped to his seat. He noticed from his eyes cover by his mask some people were eyeing him oddly. One of them had spiky orange hair, another was a strong looking latino, an asian boy wearing, a girl with rather large breasts were all eyeing him.

Ichigo's POV:

I saw the new boy in class, my attention drew towards his face because of his extreme use of eyeliner. But then a saw the mask over his right eye. I felt my eyes narrow out of shear hatred he was an arrancar! I put on one of my best scowls and glared at him.

Ishida's POV:

I knew a sensed a strange reiatsu. I found the cause to, an arrancar no less. I felt the hatered make my blood boil over. I felt the grimace cross my face, I pushed my glasses up to mask my pure disgust.

Orihime's POV:

'Oh no' I thought to myself. I was really happy about getting a new student until I saw the mask he had over his eyes. It made me very afraid. I glanced at Kurosaki-kun and saw him glaring at him with such fierceness. I hope Kurosaki-kun can beat him. Either that or he's friendly. I love making new friends!

Chad's POV:

I looked at the boy. He was strange and by the look of the mask and everyone's face I think he's an arrancar. I'll ask Ichigo later about that.

Regular POV:

Class continued and the bell soon rung cutting the thick air with a sharp ring. The students stood up filing out exicted for lunch. Akira stood up and grabbed his bag when he was stopped by the orange haired guy.

"Come with me" he demanded

Akira shrugged and followed him….

_Okay! It's me RinneNoTsumi! How was that!? It was a little longer, keep tuning in the action will start coming sooner!_


	3. The First Day of School pt 2

_Ichigo lead Akira out to the roof where his group of friends normally hung out. There sat Ishida, Orihime, Chad, The other people in the class were still getting their food._

Akira's POV:

I saw that the guy with the orange hair led me to those who were looking at me strange.

"Hi…" I said quietly looking down at the tiles.

"Cut the crap," the orange hair man said. "We all know you're an arrancar" he said hate deep in his voice.

"Yes I am" I responded. I mean it was true. No need to lie.

I saw them all stiffen. Then the Asian said, "When did you come to Earth" I could see the glare from beneath his glasses.

"Last night"

He pushed his glassed up and whispered something that sounded like "I knew it", but then he regrouped and said, "So that was your reiatsu".

"Yes" I replied.

"Tell us why your here" the orange hair shouted at me.

"I just wanted to" I gave a vague answer.

He slammed his tan fist into the wall behind him with rage. "Kurosaki-kun" the girl said quietly.

"Kurosaki" I started "I don't mean you any harm" I didn't.

The one I so far new as Kurosaki snorted. "Yeah right" he said with sarcasm.

"I mean it," I protested

"All of you guys mean hard to us. Working with that bastard Aizen!" I saw him cringe at the name.

"He doesn't care about me. I apparently wasn't strong enough for his tastes" which wasn't false but it wasn't true. I never tried the full potential of my powers. They are a tiring hassle to use. I guess I am simply a lazy person when it comes to my powers. Not like a have a reason to use them though.

Kurosaki and the Asian exchanged glances. "What do you think Uryuu?" Kurosaki asked

"I don't know Ichigo" the one known as Uryuu answered back clearly mad he didn't know.

Ichigo's POV:

I am right now so angry! I can't figure out if he's lying or not! I mean he was with Aizen. That bastard Aizen! But he didn't try to hurt us… Agh! I just don't know! And neither does Ishida, this is bad.

Ishida's POV

I am currently displeased. I can't figure him out. What it he hiding beneath that mask that covered his eye, it was very odd, Ishida wanted to pull it off and kill him, but he had control over his feelings like a proper Quincy.

"Kuraiozuka-san" I addressed him as he turned to face my direction "Do you want to hurt us" I turned up my awesome glare at him. I could out do Kurosaki in that if I practiced!

"No, I have no reason to so why should I?" the arrancar responded to my question. Honestly I couldn't think of an answer to that except: Well he's a killing machine

"K-k-kurai-kun" I turned my head to see that the stuttering was coming from Orihime.

"Yes?" he said in the dull dead tone he had been using,

Orihime's POV:

I am very nervous about asking him the question. It even came out in stutters. "W-why don't you want to hurt us…"? I looked down at the floor while asking him. He kinda scared me he just does... I mean he's an arrancar But I don't think he's a real bad guy.

"Well…. I don't really hate you guys, and I don't really like Aizen… I guess I'm netural then" he shrugged.

Regular POV

Ichigo and Ishida had more questioning but right as they opened there mouths Keigo came rushing over, with Mizuiro by his side.

"Hi guys" Keigo yelled while running.

"Hi" Mizurio said

"What is it?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"Hey! What's wrong with coming to eat lunch with my friends" Keigo slapped Ichigo playfully on the back earning him a good kick on the head from Ichigo.

"Oh, you're the new student right?" Mizuiro asked Akira while sitting down next to him,

"Yes I am" Akira replied

"Well I'm Mizuiro and that guy," he pointed to Keigo who was crying dramatically begging Ichigo for something, while Ichigo got even more annoyed with him, "Is Keigo".

Keigo rushed up to Akira, and glanced up him up and down curiously "Oh so you're that new kid" he looked at his strange piece of mask. "What's that?" he asked clueless

"Oh this…." Akira started; the group of interrogators bodies went rigid. "Is nothing important…"

Keigo whimpered "You boring!" he shouted, and pointed his index finger at a confused Akira. "And you wear to much eyeliner!" Akira shrugged he had heard this. "You look like a Tanuki! That shall be your new nickname!" Keigo made his declaration.

Before Akira had time to protest Keigo noticed Orihime and Ishida eating, "Oi! What is that nerd" Ishida scowled, "And oohhh" he said with intrigue "The lovely lady Orihime is doing here" he was about to continue his flirting when a much-annoyed Tatsuki came and stomped on his head.

"And what do you think you're doing" she questioned with malice in her voice.

"N-nothing" Keigo replied with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Chizuru came out from nowhere and reached to grab Orihimes chest but Tatsuki knocked her out with a punch.

"Perverts" she muttered. She turned to see a puzzled Akira "Oi! Tanuki!" she called to Akira. Keigo who was still under her foot put up a thumbs up and thought with happy tears coming down his face 'It's catching on'. Only to have his head totally hit the pavement by Tatsuki's foot.

"Yeah…" Akira muttered

She was about to ask him about the strange ribbons she saw coming off of him when the bell rang. They all headed back to the classroom.

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think._


	4. The Plan

_A/N: I hope your liking my story so far. This is my first story so it would really help if you wrote me some reviews with suggestions. Arigaito if you do_

After some lessons school eventually ended. Akira started walking casually home. But blocking the door to his apartment was a shinigami which he recognized as Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo…." Akira mumbled while getting his keys out of his school bag.

Ichigo's POV:

This arrancar is making me mad. First when we question him he acts all cool and junk. Then when I show up at his house he basically ignores me, I mean I even have a zanapakuto out in fighting stance. I saw his eyes go over to the bush behind us, Chad and Orhime were hiding in while Ishida was hiding in a leafy tree.

"What are all of you guys doing here?" he asked innocently. Yeah right innocent.

"Were here to stop you" Ishida jumped out of the tree holding his Quincy bow (he has his powers in this fan fiction).

"What did I do?"

"You're an arrancar! You hurt people" I was getting pissed at him. He is a bad guy, why didn't I have a reason to kill him.

"That doesn't mean I am a bad person" he responded.

"You hurt people for Aizen, you don't deserve to live!" I shouted back.

Orihime's POV:

I don't know what to do. I don't think Kuraiozuka-kun isbad. But Kurosaki-kun said he was. I really don't think so….. What should I do!? I wish Tatsuki or Sora was here, they would know what to do.

"K-k-kurosaki-kun?" I stuttered out, I was nervous.

He turned around, "Yeah Orihime?" he asked with that cute frown on his face.

"I think we should just watch him, I don't think he's a bad guy…" I whispered in a shy quiet voice.

"Eh?" he looked puzzled and very confused. I think he's convinced that all arrancars are bad. I think most of them are to, but Kuraiozuka-kun didn't seem bad. He wasn't doing anything, and he could have attacked us earlier.

"I think we should just watch him for awhile" I tucked my head down, maybe it was a stupid idea.

"Wait…" I heard Ishida-kun's voice. "That might be a good idea, we never got a chance to observe an arrancar before" I looked up to see his fingers resting on his chin in thought. I looked up and smiled. Chad nodded and so did Ichigo.

Regular POV:

_So they decided to not fight Akira but watch him. They decided they were all going to stay at Chad's house since he lives alone. Orhime's place was to small as was Uryuu's so they settled on Chad's who just nodded quietly. They weren't going to risk going into the arrancars apartment. Ichigo sword in hand followed Akira into his apartment to get his stuff, watching his every move. Soon they were all at Chad's house ready. It looked like a slumber party, but it was observation. No time for fun…._


End file.
